


Someday

by SchwarzePandaKatze



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzePandaKatze/pseuds/SchwarzePandaKatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Drabble I wrote while I thought about SwanQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

And the moment you look at her, her smile widens. It’s almost radiant. You feel like you just burned yourself. Not like a burn when you touch a hot pan, more like crashing into the sun. 

And you can’t bring yourself to look at her any longer.

You don’t know when it started to feel like this. Don’t know when her presence became as necessary as the air you need to breath. But you do need her.

You just can’t bring yourself to tell her that.

Not yet.

But you will.

Someday.

Someday you will tell her how important she is for you.

Someday.


End file.
